This invention relates generally to the field of drywall, wallboard or similar panel repair tools and to methods for repairing dents, holes or other localized defects in installed panels of this type.
Many panel materials used in the construction of walls, ceilings, doors or the like, such as drywall, wallboards, acoustic tiles and thin wood, are susceptible to localized damage in the form of dents, holes, cracks or other localized defects or damage from accidents. In addition, localized damage can result from the installation or removal of nails, picture mounts, light fixtures or the like. In many instances, the panel material is such that a localized repair of the damage can be readily accomplished. A common technique to repair drywall, for example, is to cut out and remove a small area around the damage using a drywall knife, keyhole saw or drill. A backing material is then secured to the rear of the hole so created, such as by gluing a piece of wood or a screen material. Once the backing is secured, a replacement plug of drywall material is cut out that has the same configuration as the hole. The replacement plug is then pressed into the hole and glued to the backing, the gap between the plug and the drywall exterior is filled with spackle, drywall compound or the like and sanded, and the final result is painted over to match the original wall color. This is a time-consuming technique, and in particular affixation of the backing material to the rear of the hole to support the replacement plug is often difficult for an unskilled person to accomplish.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of drywall or similar panel repair, and a tool to accomplish the same, where the time, effort and skill level required to make the repair are greatly reduced from the common method. It is an object to provide such a method and tool eliminates the need for a backing material to be applied to the rear of the panel being repaired. It is an object to provide a method and tool that produces a repair hole when removing the damaged area that is uniform and consistent, such that replacement plugs can be pre-manufactured. Additional objects not expressed above will be apparent after review of the disclosure to follow.